The Start of Something New
by PotterizeMe
Summary: It all started with a joke. "I would give my left nut to hear that laugh again. I've never heard anyone laugh like that. It was like music."
1. Chapter 1

It had all started with a joke.

They were all sitting around the large, overly packed table at the Burrow. It was a lazy summer Saturday following the Final Battle, which meant that most of the remaining members of the Order were present, along with the entire Weasley family, including a happily reunited Percy. Many people were now living in the crowded house, including Harry and Hermione, as they all attempted to live their now Voldemort-free lives.

Fred and George were having a silent contest to see who could make the most people laugh. Right now, George was winning. And Fred wasn't about to let that happen.

"So two cats, English and French, are in a race to swim across the English Channel. The English one's named 'One Two Three' and the French one's named 'Un Deux Trois.' Which cat won the race?" Fred asked with a grin already on his face. Everyone else seemed to be thinking over the answer. "The English cat, because the Un Deux Trois cat sank!" he finished with a laugh, sure it was going to kill.

His joke was met with brief silence before he heard two women laughing; it was Fleur and Hermione. Fred was disappointed at the lack of response initially, but was suddenly enthralled by Hermione's laugh. Her loud laugh pierced the awkward silence as his family struggled to understand the punchline.

He couldn't help but gaze at her as her sweet, high laugh filled the air. It was beautiful. And more fascinating than her laugh was her physical reaction; her head was thrown back, mouth open in a wide smile, her eyes lighting up, as she reached down to hold her hand to the stich in her side.

Fred wasn't the only one who had noticed her reaction. The rest of the Weasley's and various other members of the Order had stopped their conversations and were now watching Hermione. A moderately pregnant Fleur was quietly explaining the joke to Bill whose face flashed with understanding before turning to Fred with a laugh and a clap on his shoulder.

"Brilliant!" he said to his younger brother as the rest of the family waited for an explanation. Hermione was now wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, as she turned to the group around her and explained the joke. "Un Deux Trois Quatre Cinq is how you count to five in French. Quatre means four and cinq means five, so when he said the cat sank, he was really just counting to five," she said, and her clarification was met with a resounding "Ohhhh" from the present company.

Her response was met with odd looks from Ron, Ginny, and Harry, though, who still didn't understand her reaction. The rest of the table resumed their conversations from before. Fred was still watching Hermione as she feebly tried to explain the joke in a way that would make them laugh. He watched as the humor left her eyes and insecurity replaced it. Before they could completely destroy her good mood, Fred spoke up.

"Don't worry about those tossers, Hermione; they wouldn't know a good joke if it hit them on the head." He offered with a wink as she responded with a small smile, and blushed before looking down at her plate. Ron, whose ears had gone red, opened his mouth to retort, but George beat him to it. "Now now, Ickle Ronnikins, you wouldn't want to spoil everyone's good mood by starting a fight, would you?" He glanced at Mrs. Weasley as he said this and Ron widened his eyes and backed down, turning instead to Harry and Ginny to grumpily discuss the impending family quidditch match that normally occurred after these Sunday dinners.

Hermione chanced a glance at the twins and mouthed a silent "thank you" before resuming her conversation with Percy about the new Minster of Magic prospects. George and Ginny watched the silent exchange with interest, before smirking at each other.

The family dinner was finishing up as the dessert plates were cleared from the table with a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand. She and Fleur followed the floating stack of dishes into the kitchen, where they began to wash them. Most of the dinner table said their goodbyes and left, walking to the edge of the apparition point on the Weasley's property before apparating home. The rest of the group, Ron, Harry, Ginny, the Twins, Charlies, Bill, Percy, and Andromeda (who held a blue-haired, giggling Teddy in her arms) left the Burrow for the quidditch fields behind the apple orchard.

The teams were formed and they took to the air as Hermione watched from the Burrow's door. She had had a strange feeling in her stomach ever since Fred had winked at her, which only multiplied as she watched him fly through the air with practiced grace. Her heart was in her throat as she watched he and George do simultaneous drops and flips on their brooms. Turning away before her anxiety got the best of her, she quietly walked towards the kitchen, where she could hear the two women talking softly. She caught the end of their conversation as the matriarch began to charm household objects to clean the dining area.

"… and I tell you, there will be another wedding here before we know it! I saw the way he was looking at her. That's the way Arthur looked at me before he finally asked me out at our Hogwarts graduation."

"Ahh I saw zat too. And did you see ze way ee swooped een and saved er from being embarrassed at er reaction to ze joke? Ze boy cares for er, but I do not zink even ee sees et yet."

The women laughed quietly before finishing up and returning to the sitting room. Hermione, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, hurriedly swiped her novel from the couch before she ran out the back door. She slowed to a walk as she moved out of sight of the women, turning and deciding to walk through the orchard. She lazily walked down the even rows, her quiet thoughts occasionally interrupted by loud yells from the quidditch pitch. She saw Andromeda, sitting on a bench by the pitch, playing with Teddy and pointing out his "Uncle Harry," who was gladly showing off his broom skills before Ginny quickly got his attention, faking him out with a dive as if she had seen the snitch. Hermione laughed as she picked a flower off a low-hanging branch before setting her sights on what was quickly becoming her favorite reading spot; a large oak tree with a soft patch of grass at the base.

She sat down with her back against the trunk, facing the match going on before her, and opened her book. She quickly got lost in the pages as her mind began to travel to a new world, where a woman named Jane was falling in love with the mysterious Master Rochester at Thornfield Hall. She failed to notice the light growing weaker as the sun slowly sank below the nearby hills. She looked up only when she heard the group coming back her way, sweaty and laughing at a joke one of the twins was telling. Hermione locked eyes with Fred as the group got closer to her spot, and he winked again at her. She blushed furiously and looked away, closing her book before standing up to join them.

They walked on towards the Burrow. "So the beater says ' _Snitches_? I thought you said _stiches!_ '" The group roared with laughter at George's joke, Hermione the only silent one as she hadn't heard the start of the joke. Ginny looped her arm in with hers as they came out the other side of the orchard. "You and I have a lot to talk about tonight." She said with an evil smile to Hermione, who dreaded the conversation already. Who knows what Ginny wanted to talk about? She hoped it had nothing to do with Fred. She was now aware, after hearing about it from Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, that their not-so-private moment at dinner before had gained the attention of others. She wasn't even sure what the whole thing was, and she really didn't want to talk to Ginny about it.

As the sweaty players ran up the stairs to clean up, Hermione sat down on the worn couch in the sitting room. Andromeda and Teddy flooed home after saying their goodbyes. Hermione stayed in the sitting room until late, intending on finishing her chapter before she went to bed, and also secretly hoping Ginny would fall asleep and they wouldn't have a chance to talk about anything. But luck was not on her side as she quietly traipsed up the stairs at 11, stifling a yawn as she passed Charlie's room. She could hear that most of the house was still awake, meaning Ginny would be too. The twins room was across the hall from the bathroom, and she could hear them talking, but couldn't quite make out what was being said as she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She heard laughter in between the water running, and as she reached for a towel to dry her face, their door opened.

Hermione stood up quickly, and removed the towel from her face. It was Fred. Her stomach did an annoying flip-flop as he smiled his lopsided grin at her. "Funny seeing you here, Granger," he said as he reached his arms up to hold onto the top of the doorstop. As he did, her eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin now peeking out from between his pajama pants and his t-shirt. There was a faint trail of red hair leading down the waistline of his pants. She took her time admiring his body, including his well-formed arms, before once again looking at his face. Fred's smirk told her that her appreciation was not so subtle. She felt her face heat up as she put the towel down on the counter, wishing to hide her face behind the terry cloth shield.

He scooted behind her and grabbed his toothbrush. As he did, she felt his body graze hers, suddenly aware of how warm her shoulder was after he had leaned against it while getting his brush. The small room rapidly felt much smaller and hotter to Hermione as she hastily moisturized her face before squeaking out a "goodnight!" to a grinning Fred before running up the remaining steps to Ginny's room. As she reached the door, she heard the twin's door shut, followed by boisterous laughter. Her faced flamed again, this time with humiliation. They were laughing at her. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and marched into Ginny's room.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door shut, Ginny whipped her head up before seeing who it was, and relaxed. She quickly cast a locking and silencing charm on the door, though, much to Hermione's dismay. She wasn't getting out of this.

Ginny sat up on her bed, her wet hair in a braid and her pajamas already on. "Okay spill. What was that at dinner? I mean I know the joke was funny, Mione, but the way you laughed, it was like it was the funniest thing you'd ever heard! And what was with that look you two shared after? I mean, that was some serious chemistry!" Ginny rapid-fired out questions at her as Hermione quietly changed into shorts and a Gryffindor t-shirt before sitting down on the cot across from Ginny's bed.

"Gin, I was laughing because it was funny, not because I have a secret wish to snog your brother," but even as she said this, Hermione knew it was only partially true. "And I don't know what you thought you saw between us, but there's nothing going on. We're barely even friends," she tried to reassure her as she flopped down on her bed, but the look on the red-head's face showed anything but reassurance.

"Come on, Mione. I'm your best girlfriend. You can tell me the truth. And what you just said was anything but." She looked at the older witch before laying back against her headboard with a sigh, an evil smile on her face. She looked down at her magazine with fake interest before saying "I guess if you're not interested, I won't tell you what he said about you during the match before."

Hermione quickly sat up with an expression filled with interest. Ginny snapped her magazine shut and looked up with an air of triumph. "Aha! I knew you were interested in him!"

Hermione gasped "Ooooh Ginny! You're the worst! And I'm not interested in him," she feebly finished her declaration, but one look at Ginny's face made Hermione go on. "Ugh I don't know! I mean yes, he's very attractive, and yes, I have thought about it once or twice-"

"I knew it! You can't hide anything from me, Mione. Oh- sorry, go ahead."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the outburst and continued, "But I should be with Ron. I mean, that's what I've pictured ever since I was 13, and when he kissed me at the battle, I figured he would want to try a relationship with me. And ever since I moved in with you guys, I've been trying to get him alone to talk about it. I want to talk to him and see if it's something he might be interested in, but I haven't had a chance. If he's not surrounded by people, he's at Auror training with Harry. And Merlin knows what Ron's thinking, because he barely talks to me anymore. It's almost like he's ignoring me," she said with a sad expression.

"Jeez, Hermione. I had no idea it was like that. I'm sorry my brother's being such a wanker." Ginny said as she moved to sit on the bed next to Hermione.

"And then there's Fred!" She went on as if Ginny had never spoken, which elicited a laugh from the red-head. "I've known him since my first year at Hogwarts, and he's always been this nice, older brother figure. Which is why it was so confusing when I felt attracted to him during my fifth year. The way he fought back at Umbridge and the magic he and George were demonstrating with their products was magnificent, but he was _Fred_. And then he left! And Ron was there. And even though he really is an arse sometimes" Ginny gasped at her curse "when we were on good terms, he was sweet. And available. So I gave up on Fred, and started putting out hints for his younger brother, hoping he would catch on. And Ron hadn't, until the kiss at the battle. But that was a month ago, and he's done nothing yet!" Hermione flopped dramatically back to her pillow as Ginny laughed. "Your brothers are driving me up the wall, Gin." Ginny laughed again before getting up and getting into her own bed.

"I know they are. Try growing up and sharing a bathroom with them!" They both laughed and Ginny went on, "But on a serious note, you should try to talk to Ron tomorrow. I'll do my best to give you some alone time so you can work everything out. And if it doesn't, Fred's a good guy." She waved her wand to turn off the lights.

"You're the best, Gin" Hermione said as she got comfortable in her bed.

"I know" Ginny said with a laugh. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Hermione was finally about to drift off to sleep when Ginny spoke again, "But you should've seen the way Fred was looking at you during the game, Mione. As gross as it is to see my brother fawning over someone, I'm glad it's you."

Hermione rolled over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind whirring into motion again at the thought of Fred. Ron was safe. Ron was her teenage dream come true. And they cared about each other and he knew things about her that only he and Harry knew. But was he really everything she wanted? He had a nasty temper, and his table manners were a joke. Plus, the more she thought about it, the more she realized he didn't know her that well. He had never remembered her birthday, and always gave her a last minute gift, that was usually food. She doubted whether he knew her favorite color or favorite book, let alone her hopes and dreams. But she knew him. And Fred was uncharted territory. He was older, and more mischievous, a rule-breaker. She was a bookworm know-it-all, who would've never broken a school rule had she not been friends with Harry and Ron. She conformed, while Fred rebelled. But Fred was also brilliant-both the twins were. While Ron was smart, he needed guidance and help to achieve his goals, usually from her. Fred was independent and had his own (shared) business. Ron still lived with his mother. "I still live with his mother, though" she thought with a laugh.

And then there was that look he had given her after she laughed at his joke. The look that made her feel warm all over and had butterflies flipping in her stomach. She couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes had lit up when he saw her laughing. She had felt the chemistry between them and it was wonderful. What she felt when she looked at Ron was nothing compared to that one shared moment. And the thought of him watching her sit and read during his quidditch match made a whole new fluttering start in her belly.

But then she remembered the way he had laughed at her with George after she embarrassed herself in the bathroom. He had made fun of her. Her stomach dropped at the thought of him making jokes about her to his twin. She flipped over onto her stomach, feeling even worse.

She tossed and turned all night, eventually getting some sleep when the sky was starting to get light again, nowhere near making a decision about Fred.

Meanwhile, a floor below, the twins were in their room. They had decided to stay the night, as they were closed on Sundays and the thought of their mother's home-cooked breakfast sounded especially appealing, considering they'd been skipping breakfast for ages.

"So twin of mine, what's going on with you and Granger?" George asked as he leaned back on his bed against the wall, with his hands behind his head.

Fred looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice filled with suspicion.

"I mean" George sat up "that I haven't seen you as happy as you did when she laughed at your joke since we first opened the shop. I mean that I noticed all those looks you threw her way during the quidditch match. And I mean that I know you must've run into her when you went to brush your teeth, because you came back with that goofy grin on your face. When did you become so captivated by her, hmm?" he finished with a quizzical look that took everything Fred had not to laugh at.

"Wow, there really is no getting stuff past you." George stared expectantly at him. "Well, uh I thought that my joke would make a killing-" George scoffed at this, to which Fred replied, "It would have! If more people in our family understood French! Anyway, I was so surprised to make her laugh that I took a second to look at her, I mean really look at her, and I was kind of astonished to see how beautiful she was. I've seen her grow up into a gorgeous woman, and I had no idea how incredible she was. It was like, all of a sudden I saw her in this new light. And that laugh! Gods, George. I would give my left nut to hear that laugh again. I've never heard anyone laugh like that. It was like music. And she looked so damn happy and I was so proud and then I saw it, I saw her happiness leave her eyes when those gits didn't get the damn joke. And all of a sudden I knew that I had to do everything I could to make her smile again." At this point, he was pacing their room, back and forth, between their beds with his hands in his hair.

George let out a low whistle. "Merlin, Forge. I had no idea you put so much thought into it."

Fred shrugged. "And to think our ickle git of a brother might have a better chance than you!" George scoffed again. "That's not gonna happen."

Fred saw the mischievous gleam in his twin's eye and sat up. "What are you thinking, Gred?"

George grinned before twirling his wand. "I'm thinking about how to give you the better odds at nicking Granger."

Fred laughed before grabbing the notebook they used to plan pranks and sitting on the floor between their beds. George joined him.

"Little Ronnie won't stand a chance" They said in unison as the planning began.

An hour later, they lay in their respective beds, reviewing the prank they set against their youngest brother.

"And Fred?" George asked, turning out the light. Fred hummed in response. "I won, by the way. I absolutely made more people laugh."

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong." Fred said with a smile. "If we're talking quality over quantity, I undeniably beat you. My laughs were way more genuine."

"You couldn't be more wrong! I won! The contest was the most people, not the happiest, you git."

"Doesn't matter." Fred replied happily, knowing it would further piss off his twin.

"Doesn't matter?! Fred did you get a bludger to the head when I wasn't looking?" He paused "Oh Godric, does this have to do with Granger?" George asked with a groan, already knowing the answer.

Fred thought back to her laugh at his corny joke. That laugh filled him with the most joy he'd felt in weeks and he wished it hadn't ended so soon. The thought that he could bring her so much pleasure delighted him. There was no way he wasn't going make her laugh like that again. In fact, he silently made it his goal to elicit the response from her again. And soon.

"It has everything to do with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to put up another chapter; it's been crazy at school lately and I've had a lot to do. I'm going try to update once or twice a week. Let me know what you think of this one!**

 _Hermione was running down a long hallway, towards a group of wizards dueling. Two familiar redheads were visible, locked in a fight with two masked Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters stepped back and his face was visible in the light of the jinxes and spells flying past. It was Thickneese, and he fell to the ground as spines started to appear all over him from Percy's spell. Hermione heard Percy's joke and Fred's gleeful laugh as he spoke._

" _You actually_ are _joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

 _His story was cut short as an explosion rocked the corridor. Debris and dust filled the air as the group was thrown to the ground and the wall nearby crashed down on top of them. Hermione could hear screams and feel that her arm was hurt, the scars from Bellatrix's torture reopening. She struggled to get to her feet as the screams and the air became clearer._

 _A group of redheads were clumped together on the floor of the hall as she and Harry scrambled over to help remove the rubble and wreckage from them. Percy and Ron were sitting up, each with cuts and bruises forming already. They looked to each other, relieved to see the other alive, when they noticed Fred was still prone under the stone._

" _FRED! NO!" Ron screamed as he and Percy struggled to free him from his confines. Fred's face was already pale, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile still on his ashen face. Hermione levitated the bigger pieces off of him before crouching down next to his body. She felt her stomach drop as she reached for his wrist, fearing for what she would encounter. She grasped his wrist tightly in her own and felt for the slighted trace of a pulse._

 _Percy took off running after the Death Eater who cast the spell, tears streaming down his face._

 _Hermione could hear Ron sobbing as he held his older brother's upper body in his arms, rocking back and forth. She reached her other hand up to Fred's face to brush some dirt off his cheek, and nearly dropped his wrist when she felt a small thump under her fingers. "Fred?" she gasped, feeling down on his neck for his other pulse point. "Fred? Can you hear me?!" She asked as the thumping under her wrist slowly got stronger and steadier. She gasped again and conjured a stretcher for him. "Ron, Harry- help me get him on this! He needs to get to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible!"_

Hermione woke with a start, sitting up quickly with her wand whipped out in front of her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel a sheen of sweat covering her body. She sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair. She took a moment to inspect her surroundings-she was sitting in her bed in Ginny's room at the Burrow, not back in that collapsed hallway in Hogwarts. It was August, not May. Voldemort was dead. Fred was alive. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Feeling grimy, she got her toiletries and a towel before heading to the bathroom to shower. She luckily met no one on her way there, and shut the door. She could hear talking and silverware moving on plates below her. Looking at the clock above the bathroom door, she was surprised to see it was already 9:30 in the morning- she wasn't normally one to sleep in. Remembering her late-night chat with Ginny and her subsequent lack of sleep, she rolled her eyes and stepped into the cool stream of water.

She stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much fresher and awake 15 minutes later. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast. She was again surprised to see most of the Weasleys around the table, save for Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. She sat down next to Ginny and joined her conversation with Harry about going into Diagon Alley later the next day.

"I need to get money out of my Gringotts vault, but I highly doubt we'll be allowed in there any time soon. I imagine the goblins will be holding a grudge for a while…" Hermione shared a grin with Harry as she said this, laughing as they both thought about the incident with the dragon.

"Well _I_ need new dress robes. You should come with me, Mione! We can have a girl's day out." Ginny said, smiling. Hermione smiled too, enjoying the thought of spending quality time with Ginny and relaxing. Maybe she would take her to the muggle spa she and her mother used to go to before the war. She got a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of her parents. She shook her head to try and rid it of any toxic thoughts.

"Yeah, I think that could be really fun! It's been a while since we've had a chance to really relax; I'm not sure I remember how." said Hermione with another laugh, as Harry started discussing purchasing new quidditch robes with Ginny.

Hermione felt eyes on her and held off for as long as possible, hanging on to every word in Harry and Ginny's conversation, before looking up and searching for whoever was watching her, already knowing who it would be in the back of her mind. She was met with Fred's unabashed stare, his blue eyes drilling into her. She blushed and looked away, but not before seeing his grin at her reaction.

She tried not to think about the feeling in her stomach his look had given her as she attempted to eat her breakfast, but not before chancing another glance at the redhead. She hoped he hadn't seen, but he did and she turned away again, blushing. Ginny looked at her out of the corner of her eye with a knowing smirk. Hermione blushed again and rolled her eyes at the younger girl. She fervently wished for a distraction, and was luckily met with an ample interruption.

Ron had just arrived to breakfast, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning before sitting next to Percy. The fog of sleep was still evident in his expression as he reached for a roll, seemingly unaware of the silence around him. His family had halted all conversation and all eyes turned to him. He also didn't notice the twins share a mischievous look as they grinned knowingly before quickly changing their faces to match those around them.

Ron evidently began to wake up more as he stopped chewing and asked, mouth full, "waz gowen on?" Mrs. Weasley gaped at him before connecting the dots and turning to the twins with a stern glare. "Fix his hair! NOW!"

"My hair? What about it?" Ron asked as he grabbed a spoon and studied his reflection in the back. He let out a yelp and dropped it as his hands shot to his formerly red locks, which were now a shocking green colour. Percy reached a hand up to his brother's hair, which Ron then slapped away with a squeak.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Mum." George said with an air of guiltlessness.

"Honestly, Mum, are you sure it hasn't always been that colour?" Fred asked innocently.

"Fine. I'll fix it." Mrs. Weasley said and waved her wand at her youngest son's head before the twins could stop her. There was a flash and a puff of green smoke suddenly surrounded Ron. He squeaked again as the smoke cleared and he was left sitting, still with green hair, but now with orange skin and green eyebrows.

This broke the silence of the table as laughter broke out, with Ginny and Hermione two of the loudest. Fred was thrilled to see Hermione wasn't scolding him like his mother now was, but instead was laughing at his brother's expense. He and George shared a triumphant look, before turning back again to the onslaught of yelling from their mother.

Ron finished his breakfast quickly and retreated to his room, stomping up the stairs, grumbling curses under his breath. The table settled down quickly in Ron's absence, mostly due to Mrs. Weasley's glare at anyone who laughed and partially due to the famous Weasley appetite. Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she saw the remaining food on the table, silently relieved she had already placed food on her plate.

She spent the remainder of her breakfast cautiously glancing at Fred, while simultaneously doing her best to ignore the looks Fred was giving her and the incredible fluttering in her chest she was getting from them. She was therefore thankful when the plates were cleared and she had an opportunity to be in a different room than him for the first time in over an hour. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her spot on the couch again with her novel from the night before.

Hermione once again got lost in her book, and missed the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"I'm going to need someone to go to the store if you boys continue to eat like this!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, but still with a loving smile.

"We can go for you, Mum!" The twins said in unison, not missing the slightly startled look on their mothers face. She tried to cover up her slight fear at her ill-behaved identical sons wreaking havoc on a muggle grocery store with a small smile.

"Well, maybe you can have Ginny join you. I know she enjoys going with me." She said in a slight questioning tone, turning to her daughter with a pleading expression.

"You see, I'd normally love to Mum, but I promised Luna I would visit her for lunch. But maybe Hermione would like to go? She does have more experience than I do with muggles." Ginny said with a knowing smirk to Fred.

"Oh well, that's a wonderful idea, Ginny! Thank you." She said, genuinely thankful towards her daughter. "Why don't you go on in and ask her? And do try and go easy on her, boys." She added with a reproachful look.

George pushed his brother towards the sitting room where the aforementioned girl was reading with a laugh. Fred shoved him back before not-so-subtly smoothing his hair and walking into the room.

Hermione looked up from her book in surprise as the twins came bouncing into the room. "We're kidnapping you!" George chimed as he and Fred picked her up off the sofa where she was sitting. "W-what? Wait, my book!" Fred reached down and marked her page before joining them where they stood by the front door. Hermione sent Fred a grateful smile before begrudgingly following his twin out the door. What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
